Imagination
by Mispent Youth
Summary: What happens when House is alone in his office imagining about Cuddy? HUDDY smut forever!


_Hello, once again I have written another HUDDY smut story, I can't help writing them, but still all the same please review and tell me if you like this one or if it's too much sex for them. Ha ha, as if! _

_And as you know I don't any of the characters or rights to House. _

**Imagination**

Imagination can be a powerful thing. Gregory House had learnt that at an early age. Then when he had first had sex he learnt imagination can be a dangerous thing. And then after meeting Lisa Cuddy he learnt imagination can be a wonderful thing. All three ran close for House and all three beckoned for House.

Until he let his imagination run wild one night at the office.

It was the typical story, he had solved his patient's dilemma and they were ready to be discharged, as usual House could care less about seeing them off, but he did want to do more research on their condition, which is why he remained in his office until Midnight. His team and most of the hospital's day shift were long gone. The night nurses knew better than to disturb House when he was working late, unless they wanted their heads bitten off. So they just ignored him, his blinds blocking anyone from peering into his office, the music blaring from the room, and the locked doors forcing the world away from him.

That night as he had many times before, he read Internet pages till his vision blurred, his listened to his iPod till his ears bled, he snacked on chocolates till his jaw ached, he absorbed information till he couldn't be bothered. Then he found his favourite relaxing, thinking and dreaming position, lying on the floor on his back, his legs propped up on the chair.

He wanted something to distract him, so he began dreaming. He dreamt he was at home, in bed and he wasn't alone. For years he had this dream on cold, lonely nights when he just needed something.

_Lisa Cuddy was there, straddling him on his own bed. She was wearing one thing and one thing only. Her bright red lipstick. Which House could see as she sat atop him and dragged her nails down his chest making him shiver in anticipation of the ecstasy about to come. He stared at her lips, he could swear the entire room was in black and white except for her full, luscious lips. Before she could take control and he was too vulnerable, he began circling her clit, pushing past her moist curls, already wet in her own anticipation. _

"_You've been expecting me Lissie." He whispered, his voice half-lisping in a way she found endearing. He rubbed his fingers inside her, making her moan in pleasure, House smirked. _

"_I need you. I want you. NOW!" She begged. He leaned forward and sat up, burying his face in her breasts, his stubble bringing a stinging sensation that apparently she approved of, as she giggled and brought his mouth up to kiss her. He took his fingers out of her, they were sticky with her arousal, making him even harder. _

_Cuddy could feel it, as well. "Oh, Grrreg!" She growled, as he slipped inside her. She gave a quick kiss to him and House's own inhibitions were lost as she began moving quickly, moving furiously fast, inching their way closer and closer to passionate oblivion. Nothing mattered except the pair of them. Together at last. _

"_Faster, Lisa faster. Please, Lise, please." He begged, just on the edge of his orgasm. House knew she had come when she slowed down and gave a strangled moan. Before collapsing on top of him, with him still soft and tender inside her. _

"_Red is definitely your colour." Cuddy smiled. From all the making out, she had left red lipstick marks all over his body and his sheets. She began to wipe it off the edges of his mouth but he stopped her. _

"_Leave it, I'll wear it with pride till morning." _

_Cuddy chuckled. "As you wish, House." He frowned, she never called him that in his dream. _

"HOUSE!" His eyes flew open to find Cuddy standing above him back in his office. He had forgotten she had a key to every room in the hospital. She was smirking at him, and he realised why as he looked down and realised his hand was shoved down the front of his pants. He whipped it out quickly and tried to sit up but the bulge in his jeans was pushing painfully against the denim, begging to be taken care of.

"Now I know why you stay so late in the office." Cuddy said not being able to hold back the glorious smirk at finding House in a 'vulnerable position'.

He tried to suppress the furious blush that was filling up his cheeks, but she could see it even in the low light coming only from the lamp on the table. Try as he might he couldn't help appearing shy in front of her, and she knew it. She knew he was embarrassed to be found what he was doing and she enjoyed it for a few moments longer, it wasn't often she was in control.

"Except in my dream." House commented.

"What?" Cuddy asked confused.

"You're in control in my dream. Every time." House said as if reading her mind.

"I can see that. Am I the only who gets you that stiff?" She dared ask. House looked at her and smirked, unfortunately this banter wasn't helping his still aroused cock. He had turned slightly and sat in his chair, thankfully hiding his erection from her view. But she still knew.

"You know, there is one way to relieve your stress." Cuddy said. House looked at her in complete shock.

"Did I actually hear you correctly?" He asked.

She grinned and stepped over to him, she sat in his lap, no need to worry about his leg now and brought his lips to hers, kissing him softly. Light feather-like kisses, before ravaging him and sucking his tongue as her life depended on it. He knew she was just like him. Both so lonely and so in love with each other, though Cuddy felt as if House couldn't let himself be so vulnerable to any other person again, and House felt as he didn't deserve someone as good as Cuddy. Both had finally come together.

Feeling the bulge in his trousers, pressing insistently as she sat over his legs, she thought he was gonna explode and this gave her confidence. She slid off his lap and knelt before him, unbuckling his jeans, she giggled as she felt his cock twitch beneath her hands. She gave him a look as he tried to stop her from revealing his scarred leg.

"I don't care." She assured him.

"But I do." He countered.

She just smiled and pulled his trousers down as best as she could, jerking at his boxers, she saw his cock, finally free. Begging to be released of his excitement. She smiled and grasped him firmly, tugging gently at first, bringing him to the edge. House closed his eyes in anticipation and Cuddy was sure he was gonna lose it.

She grinned wickedly at him and House wanted to scream in frustration, as she took him in her mouth, his was slick and salty. She dragged her teeth down his length so slowly, and lapped him up until at last he shot is load and his natural juices poured into her mouth.

She coughed a little and grabbed a couple of tissues from his desk, wiping her mouth. House smirked at her, finally satisfied. As he pulled his boxers and jeans up, he noticed a bright red lipstick smudge stain on his cock.

"Love the lipstick, Lisa." He commented. "Wear it in bed, tonight." She chuckled at his audacity, but still nodded.

As he stood up on shaky legs, nothing to do with the history behind his scar, but the pleasure coursing through his veins, he threw an arm over her shoulders and brought her into a hug.

"Better than the dream?" She asked.

"The real thing can't ever be beaten." He said.

"Glad to hear it."

"Come on, let's get you home." He said, as he picked up his backpack and coat, then leading her out his office. "It's your turn next."

Yes, imagination was a powerful, dangerous and wonderful thing but sometimes the real thing was even better. As House had discovered that night.


End file.
